


CrimsonTale

by Crimson_Crisis



Series: CrimsonTale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A shit load of OCs, Amnesia, Blackletter Is Practically CrimsonFell!Sans, CRIMSONTALE AU, Everyone is a monster, F/M, Human-like Monsters, I plan out a very slowburn but I guess it ain't that slow if you make a movie out of this, Multi, Sans actually has 20 hp in this but his ATK and DEF are both ???, Sans has quite the bad mouth, Sans isn't overpowered but he is powerful as fuck, Sheriff Papyrus, Stronger Monsters, The earlier one was for romance but it doesn't really fit when I rewrote the story in my mind., Updated The Intro Summary, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Crisis/pseuds/Crimson_Crisis
Summary: NOTE PLEASE READ:This Fanfiction/AU contains a multiple ships and some ships may cross each other when it involves the same person. These are the shipsSans/FriskAsriel/FriskBlackletter(Male OC)/FriskPapyrus/Georgia(Female OC)Down the rabbit hole does this boss monster go. Meeting a strange group of friends. Another boss monster, Two Reapers, Robot Leg-I mean Dancing Android, a angry mermaid, and a dragon-lizard-scientist-thing.Escaping from the past is no easy deal. For it doesn't just come after you, it chases you till you tire of running, corners you in a inescapable wrong turn, and starts to destroy the person you are currently. When the ghost of your past haunts you, who are you gonna call? Your friends? Whatever is left of your family? Ghostbusters? Sometimes you have to try to get past things alone than with someone. Help is an option but its not always a good one.Now, let's say you don't have a past. Amnesia, at least you think it is, blocks you from any memories. Not to mention you woke up in a lab with nothing but the clothes on your back. What the hell are you gonna do? Of course, you're gonna try to find something to do related to the past. Be warned though.





	1. ArchAngel; Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it begins.

"The Boss Monster escaped!!" Leono yells. The hairs of his mane shines a bloody red to show his rage. He showed his teeth and punched the remnants of the burnt door and sent pieces of wood flying.

"She is headed South-West, Sir. The hounds are tracking her down as we speak." His underling reassures. Leono, still infuriated, turned to reveal his angered face. The small rat underling against a very large lion monster wouldn't make a fair fight. But Leono spared him and walked of to the helicopter along with a few other of his underlings.

"That girl is the only Boss Monster aside from the king and queen. The only species of monster that can combine with other souls!! We have spent billions of gold to find her and trillions to make a machine to be able to keep the soul from shattering and transport it to another body. If we lose this girl, it is coming out of our pockets."

 

* * *

 

 

Run. Keep Running.

The voice inside my head yells. My feet are killing me. My magic supply is already near empty from fighting out of the hideout but I'm afraid I can't use my magic any longer to boost my speed. I can't even use my fire magic anymore let alone fight. And trust me, I'm a really bad fighter. I need to keep running.

I heard what they were going to do. Extract my soul. I'm pretty sure I need my soul to live.

Life was never a easy task when the hit you in the head so hard you get amnesia. Couldn't they just use chloroform!? I could still feel my head pulsing from whatever the hell they used to bash it with.

I suddenly hear the sound of a helicopter. Quickly, I roll into a small cave, dodging the circle of light from the aircraft.

My heartbeat was non-existant when you run so hard your heart aches. Feet red, hands dirty, hair is a mess. Must have gone to WreckRUs.

I can't stay in here for long. The hounds will find me with my scent and the helicopter flying and trailing me isn't really very helpful.

I poke my head out of the hole and ran to where ever the wind takes me. Hearing the sound of my feet furiously hitting the ground as I try to stop them from hurting.

The ground became muddy - slowing me slightly - and wet. The sight of water pleased me. I could put of the track of those hounds.

Nearing the lake, I see light behind me and hear the noise of dogs. They found me. Damnit!

I dive into the lake. Even if they found me, I need to keep going. Their flashlights illuminate the water and help me see through the seemingly endless blue.

All of the sudden, something big swam pass me. I need to get rid of my problems currently and deal with the consequences of latching on to this thing later.

It speeds through the water like a rocket. It feels me on it. It immediately halts and starts spinning, mostly likely trying to get me off of it.

It was like riding a rollercoaster but with a higher chance of death. It lifted its arm? Leg? Limb? Torso? Reproductive organ? It's hard to tell what exactly I am holding on too on it. I was lifted out of the water. I couldn't hold on anymore. I was catapulted into the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in a bed with bandages around your head doesn't really give any sense of nostalgia. I doubt it was a dream that made me lose my memory. I mean, I still can't remember anything.

I get up. I see a tray with what was used to probably heal my injuries. Bandages on my arms and legs gave me a strange feeling. Someone was touching my body. As in, if this was some perverted old dude, I would be so grateful and pissed.

Heavy footsteps and the floor creaking caught me off guard. I jumped for something I could use as a shield.

Grabbing the tray and readying my magic - fully restored as I slept - only to see a woman.

Another Boss Monster! Just like me, she had horns and a certain firestorm welling up in her eyes.

Of course, she was a different person. We had our differences. I had brunnette hair, she had blonde hair, I had tan skin, she had pale skin, I was really short, she was really tall. By short and tall, I mean really short and extremely tall. I was about 5ft while she was a few inches over 8ft.

"Oh, you are awake." Her voice was beautiful. So soothing and harmonious that I could fall asleep again. She approaches and I quickly snap back into combat mode. I hated fighting. I wanted to talk things out as much as possible but I'm currently in a wrecked state.

"No need to be afraid, child. I was the one that found you and fixed you up." She says and sits on the edge of the bed. She wore a deep magenta sweater and long black kacky pants. A gentle smile on her face calms my tense state. "Do you have a name, little one?"

I understood why she uses the term "little one" and "child". Boss Monsters stop ageing at 30 until they have children. I know that I haven't been around for thirty years yet since my female physique isn't enough to be seen as it. Probably twenty-two give or take. She must have been around for a few hundred years to be able to call someone that and still look that young.

"No. I-I mean, I don't know. I don't remember." I reply. Her smile fades and a saddening look in her eyes calms the fire in her iris. "Amnesia?" She says. I nod. She smiles again the fire in her eyes begin to glow. "Well, I am Toriel. This is my home. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I will help you get back up on your feet."

I was dumbfounded. This lady is going to help a complete stranger. It is either that she is very prepared or very kind. Maybe both?

She pulls me up by the hand and leads me to another room. Her house was cozy. The tan walls and brown floor gave off a relaxing ambience. The large chair in front of the fireplace beside a small table with a book and reading glasses on top is extremely comfy looking.

A scent of delicousness suddenly exploding into my nose. Was that pie?

I turned to where the source of the scent was and sweet Asgore!

"I hope you like pie!" Toriel says. She lets go of my hand and gives a gesture to me that means "Go ahead".

After the astounding delicacy known as butterscotch-cinnamon pie I looked into the bookshelf. She had a lot of books in store. Scorpio Races.... The First Carrier.... Dragon's Eye..... Cryptic Hunters....

Toriel was currently catching up on her book by the fire which she started up with some fire magic. Her humility would be the death of me. Her humble little home will be my grave. The thought of spending my whole life couped up here had some pros and cons. Those people would eventually find her. And since they are aiming for Boss Monsters, Toriel will also be a victim. But spending every hour here wouldn't be so bad otherwise. I'm sure Toriel knows of a little town we could socialize and make friends in. Maybe somebody recognizes me and helps me get my old life back.

Speaking of socializing.... how are the folks here? Are they like Toriel? Kind, loving, and helpful. I can't get my hopes up too high. But it would be nice to meet some good people. Maybe even my prince charming in it.

"Ms. Toriel?" I say in a near whisper volume. She turns her head to me and smiles. "Yes, dear. Is there anything you want?"

"Is there any place I can, y'know, see other people. Like, a little village or something." I respond and look to the left in a little shame. "Ah yes, there is a large village West of here. Snowdin. I don't go there often but it is quite a lovely town. It is on the chilly side so I should prepare a coat for you. And I don't want to sound hasty or wanting you out of here but maybe we could even set you up a nice home there if you want." Toriel replies. She closes her book and heads for her room to look for any clothes that would fit me.

"Oh by the way, you look tired. Your room is down hall, second to the last but if you want to take a bath first then go in the last room." Toriel says before disappearing into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see more of my writing please check out my original work, Hardened.  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/8788647/Hardened


	2. ArchAngel; Sherif Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seraph brothers are here.

Strolling along the cobblestone path while Toriel strifles through her bag. I was wearing a nice fur coat and boots that nearly reached my knees for the snows was deep and the air was more than freezing. Thick fog made it hard to see anything other than the tall thin trees. It was very creepy, the trees seemed dead and endless. This ambience made chills race on my spine along with the actual chill running along my spine.

The fog clears and shows a silhouette of a group of men. One man was wearing a brown coat and cowboy hat. The others seem to be.... bandits? Some were wearing bandanas and equipped with guns while others wore mask and held daggers in their hands.

The unarmed cowboy held his hand up to the side and a flash of light a bone appeared in his hand. "Sherif Papyrus Seraph, your end has come." One bandit says. He appears to be the leader, he holds a gun in his left hand and a saber on his right. He points his gun to the so-called sherif.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE ONLY END THAT IS AFOOT HERE IS THE END OF YOUR CRIME SPREE!" Sherif Papyrus shouts at the Bandit Leader. He equips another bone in the other hand.

 **Papyrus commences the duel**  
**Papyrus dashes to the left and knees one bandit then spins, kicking another into the air**  
**The guns go off but Papyrus blocks it by summoning a rib shield**  
**Papyrus taunts**  
**"** IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"  
**The bandits charge**  
**Papyrus counters them with a wave of bones**  
**The Bandit Leader loses Papyrus's location**  
**Papyrus checks**  
_BANDIT LEADER REX_ _ **ATK 28 DEF 28**_  
_HE'S PRETTY STRONG, STUPID, BUT STRONG._  
**Papyrus bashes the back of Rex's head**  
**PAPYRUS WINS THE BATTLE**

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU LOSE!" Sherif Papyrus screeches. His voice was very high pitched and slightly-raspy. He traps the unconscious bandits in a cage of bones. He rummages through his sachel and out comes a flare. He shoots it up in the air, giving of a blast of green smoke.

"Howdy, Papyrus." Toriel greets. Papyrus turns towards Toriel and waves left arm.  "OH, HELLO LADY TORIEL!!" He shouts and advances.

His eyes were black, the only color inside white pinpricks which acted as his pupils. And seeing his hand from earlier, it was skeletal. I've never seen a monster like him. At least not a monster as tall as him. Being a foot and a few inches taller than Toriel.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU TO TOWN THIS MORNING??" He asks. I got a better look at his face. He had pale ashen skin and no facial hair whatsoever. Though, he did have long silver hair. "Oh, I am introducing a friend of mine to the townspeople. The poor girl has amnesia." Toriel replies and gestures towards me.

I hestitated to extended my hand when his white pinpricks directed his gaze towards me. He had a strong hand, fitting for a sherif. Anyways, yeah, his hand was made of bone.

"I AM PAPYRUS SERAPH, THE GREAT SHERIF SNOWDIN AND SOON TO BE THE CAPTAIN OF STATE GUARD!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus chimes. He put a little too much intonation on the word "great". ".....I can't remember." I say. His smiles seems to stretch and he sweats a small bit. "OH SORRY. HOW RUDE OF ME. TO ATONE FOR IT, SHALL I DIRECT YOU TO SNOWDIN?" Papyrus responds.

"Why thank you!"

 

* * *

 

 

**WELCOME TO SNOWDIN**

The thick fog cleared and revealed a cozy town. Children played on the streets and the adults joked in the bar. A child noticed Papyrus and ran to him. "Sherif Pap is back!!" The child shouted. Seemingly all of the children jumped on Papyrus. "You're quite famous, aren't you." I say. "I AM THE SHERIF AFTER ALL." Papyurs chimes.

"Oh, sherif, sherif!! What happened this time!?" A child asks. Even the grown-ups gathered around him. "AH, LITTLE MARCY! I WAS FACING A BAND OF BANDITS: THE BLOOD BANDITS. THEY WERE MANY, AND I WAS ONLY ONE. THE BANDIT LEADER, REX POINTED HIS SABER AT ME AND SAID "SHERIF PAPYRUS SERAPH, YOU END HAS COME............." He continued to tell the tale.

"WELL, I WE HAVE TWO GUEST IN TOWN. THE KIND LADY TORIEL, AND A NEW GIRL. SHE HAS AMNESIA SO PLEASE BE SENSITIVE OF HER. TREAT THEM WITH KINDNESS. SPEAKING ABOUT TREATING.. ALL DRINKS ON ME AT GRILLBYS!!!" He shouted. The men cheered. He was loved by all of the townspeople.

"Hey, Papyrus!" A yellow dinosaur yelled. "Sans is at Grillbys, it's music day." He adds. "THANK YOU MOKA! I WILL ATTEND TO HIM."  Moka simply nods and skips away.

"Sans?" I ask. "MY BROTHER, HE WORKS AS A MUSICIAN AND COMEDIAN AT GRILLBYS, THE MOST FAMOUS BAR IN TOWN."  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Smooth piano music echoed through the bar. It was quite quiet for a bar. There wasn't much chatting, only whispers accompanied the music. The only two sources of light other than the candle lit tables were the the stage light and the bartender who seems to have a affinity to fire seeing that he is made out of fire. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black bow-tie to finish off his gentleman appearance. I couldn't tell if he had eyes or not, I mean, he could just be wearing eyeglasses to make the illusion that he has eyes.

"GRILLBY, PLEASE SERVE OUR TWO GUEST. THE BILL IS ON ME." Papyrus says. His voice was much quieter but it was still quite loud for a whisper. Grillby simply nods in return before directing his attention towards Toriel and I.

" _How can I serve you?_ " He asks in a echoed british voice. I wasn't really expecting this. I thought Grillby would be more of the rough type. I knew he would be related to fire hence his name but it gave me the idea of a shaggy bartender in a slum like bar. But my low expectations were shattered with a beautifully decorated resturaunt rather than a dirty alley-way bar.

"Good morning, Grillby. I'll have some water please." Toriel orders. Grillby once again nods in return. He picks up some tongs and uses them to pick up a glass from the shelf. He then proceeds to the water dispenser and fills it up with water still using the tongs. Carefully, he places the glass on the counter and slyly presses the ringer in pure playfulness. I wanted to boop that thing so bad too. A few monsters glanced at us when Grillby rang it.

" _How about you, ma'am_ " He directs his attention towards me. I scan the shelves for anything good. "I'll have some whisky!" I reply with confidence. He nods for the third time and reaches for the bottle. He puts it in a relatively small glass. He once agains rings the button.

  
We thank Grillby. He nods again in delight. He retreats back into the backroom to prepare food for up coming guest. With his absence, we stroll over to Papyrus. He was sitting at the very front. Getting clear view of the musician, who he said to be his brother. They had a strong resemblance with the mere fact that they were pale and has silver hair.

The man wore a dark red tuxedo, **crimson** , I think it's called. He wore a fancy fedora that was tilted over to hide his eyes. Something felt off about him, everything matched. Fancy suit, fancy job, fancy work place, fancy everything. But his smile was killer, it was just so... fake but somehow still real. All of this dark colors but that smile seemed so bright. Or maybe it was the darkest of the things layed on the table.

Once we sat down on the table with Papyrus, the man started a new song. A relaxing melody as backup and stiff notes for the main sounds.

 _Wise men say..._  
_Only fools rush in..._  
_But I.._  
_Can't help.._  
_Falling in love with you...._

 _Shall I stay..._  
_Would it be a sin....._  
_But I..._  
_Just can't help...._  
_Falling in love with you..._

His voice was deep and filled with character. I couldn't help fal- I mean humming along with him. I suddenly felt a strange feeling well up inside me. I squirmed in discomfort. He was looking at me. Something about this man's gaze was disturbing. 

 

I looked to Papyrus, he was holding a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked distant and proud. By the look on his face I knew that the man on stage was his brother. But I was taken back. Both had completely different backrounds. Papyrus was a sheriff while his little brother was a comedian/musician.

 

"You're little brother has quite the talent." I say. Papyrus gives me a confused look. "LITTLE BRO- OH, NYEHHEHEH! SANS ACTUALLY HAS A HUNDRED YEARS ON ME DISREGARDING HIS SIZE. I AM JUST ONE HUNDRED WHILE HE HAS ALREADY REACH TWO HUNDRED TWENTY-FOUR!" I widened my eyes in hearing the truth. They are both quite old. They must be one of those monsters that had ancestors that served the first boss monster. By serving them, they gained immortality that had the same rules as the giver and it was passed down through blood line.

 

Sans was reaching the end of the song. He repeated the last line twice but softer as an ending. It was a beautiful song and his voice was the perfect fit. The audience clapped, satisfied with his great performance.

 

After one monster gathered the attention of the crowd to propose to his wife who fortunately said yes, Sans hopped of the stage, a smug smirk still plastered on his face. The lively sheriff shimmied over to his smaller yet older brother and we soon followed. Even though he was a giant compared to me, Toriel still had a few inches over him while Papyrus towered over all of us.

 

"SANS, BROTHER! A GREAT PERFORMANCE ONCE AGAIN! MS. TORIEL HAS CAME FOR A VISIT ALONG WITH A NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus chimes. He seems to chime a lot in this AU. "Thanks Paps. Eya Tori!" Sans greets asstaticly. "Olah, sweetheart." 

 

"Eh, sweetheart!?" I say. I didn't take him for the flirty type. "What? Don't like the pet names, sugar?" He replies with a extended smirk. "Uh.. no..I just.. you just caught me off guard. It's no problem."


	3. ArchAngel; Magical, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Name.

Snowdin seemed even colder than usual  with Sans around. Inside the bar, the temperature heightened when he came close. It is just his mere presence that creeps the hell out of me. His magical aura stands out like a big red dot on a blue painting. But the thing that bothers me the most is his smile. It never wavers, the only time it moves is when he is using his mouth to eat or talk. It is like a mask.

  As we walk to the Seraph household, Toriel and Papyrus chat. I hear them talking about pies, cakes, and mainly spaghetti if you are listening to Papyrus well enough. Sans seems to be very quiet. For a celebrity around Snowdin and probably anywhere else he performed, he is silent. 

  "What are you looking at, sugar?" Sans finally speaks up. I am still not used to his asstatic pet names. "Nothing. I know it is pretty rude but what is with your magical energy?" I ask. I just couldn't take much more of it. "You can feel that? Weird. Papyrus is the only person that ever sensed my aura. He's used to it now but he is still complaining whenever I use my magic. He thinks it is annoying and not fit for the body since it is pretty similar to teleportation." He replies. "How does it work." I was feeling very curious of Sans. Understandable, right? "Well, you know how paths work. You walk from here to there. My magic creates a new path. most of the time, it is a much shorter one. But no matter how long it is, I get there at the same rate since time outside of the path is slowed to to about five thousand percent and the time inside is increase by the same number when I create one. So, it is quite fast. We go through it in a blink of an eye. But I could make the time speed in and out increase or decrease if I put a little more or a little less magic." Sans explains. "But there is a limit of a three mile radius since my Map Vision ability only, well, overlooks one mile in the three mile radius."

  "Map Vision ability." I was slinging a question here and there. "I can see outlines and magic of people and objects and can make a map of it in my head. Though I can practically see for miles, it is greatly insufficient in places with roofs and limits it to the map of the room. Of course I could move around my sight to look around the room, but that would get rid of my actual sight." He answers. So even if I tried, I would never be able to hide from him. But what does he mean by getting rid of his sight? But I guess it means that he needs to stop seeing with his eyes when he is looking with his mind.

"So, how do you activate it?" Last one. Sans leads the way. He takes us to a dark alley way. Toriel and Papyrus are still caught up on their culinary conversation to notice the path we are taking. "Well, another problem with it is that the path needs to be hidden from sight or gone unnoticed to the eyes of people who aren't going in." He replies. I noticed that I couldn't sense his energy while we talked until we past a point where I felt tingly but I shrugged it off as goosebumps from his power and how he can abuse it. I mean, he could go into rooms and peep while girls are dressing. Also, I don't know if he is straight or gay yet. "Can Papyrus do this too?" Okay, I lied about the last question. "Yeah but his version isn't as good since he doesn't have much practice nor those he go long distances with it. He can only go about twenty meters, give or take. He only uses it in combat purposes." Sans doesn't seem to be bothered with the questions. "So, sweetheart, it's your turn to have a interview.." Those words frightened me though they shouldn't. I have nothing to share with him.

  "Come ti chiami?" Sans uttered. Those words were anonymous to me but what was stranger was my reply. "Frisk." I said. It was as if I new all this time. That was my name. "Come ti chiami" was Italian for "what is your name?". For some odd reason, I knew how to understand Italian.

  "How did you know how to do that?" I ask. He grins widely. "Magic. It's just another one of my abilities. Sorry to make you a guinea pig. My hypothesis was that you would remember a part of your name but not all of it. My ability is supposed to get your full name, I guess you kind of had a block cuz' of your amnesia. So, Frisk, what do you think of your name?" Sans was quite the magician. "I think it's simplistic and charming." I reply. "Well, I think it's rather **frisk** y." Oh yeah, he's a comedian. "Well, I can't do much with the first name only."

  "SAAANNSS!!!" Papyrus shouts. I could feel the blast from his voice and breath graze my skin and move my hair. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING SHORTCUTS!?!?!?" He added.

  I scanned the area and was completely dumbfounded by the distance we have covered in a mere ten minutes. We were a on top of a hill with the town nearly a kilometer away. Looking closer at the Snowdin, I glanced over to our previous position: the alley way. It wasn't that far from Grillby's but Grillby's was near the entrance and we were already in for quite the walk back to the very back of the village. Sans's radiant but cool attitude can set awe in anyone's face, well, other than Papyrus who currently has his equipped with anger. Toriel is trying to stop them from arguing.

  As the brother quarrel, I look past them. A large cozy cabin with the roof covered with snow and a pirate flag and a large telescope sticking out of it. It had two stories and a shed beside it. This was a dream house.

 

* * *

 

 

  After the brothers stopped the fuss we headed inside. The walls were a brownish red color while the floor was blue. In the middle of the room was a green couch. In front of the couch was a coffee table and the television. Under the living room appliances was a lime green carpet.

  Right in front of the door was a table. On it was a rock on a plate with the tag "Rocky The Mothafukin Rock" on it. It was large from my sight but I was the smallest one in the room by a mile. Sans sauntered over to the kitchen to grab a sandwich as Papyrus ushered Toriel and I to the couch.  


  "WELCOME TO THE SERAPH HOUSEHOLD!! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!! I WILL PREPARE US LUNCH!!" Papyrus dashed to the kitchen. "SANS! GET OVER THERE AND MAKE THEM COMFY!"   


  After being figuratively and literally kicked out of the kitchen. Sans rolled over on the ground towards us before getting up. "Okay, ladies. I hope you will enjoy your stay in the five star Angel Hotel. Well, of course you're going to enjoy since I am your host." Sans pulled a remote out of thin air that made me feel a small wave of his magic giving me a sign that he used magic to get it. He pushed a button and the sound of applaud came from the television speakers.

 

  "So, have you guys ever lied?" He asks. Toriel blushes a little but I don't know if I had. "Well it's okay to lie about little things. Have you taken out the trash? Yeah. Have you cleaned your room? Yeah. Are you lying to me? Yeah." I giggle a little at the joke. "But don't lie about big things. I was in a relationship with this Yo-Kai chick once. Lying ruined my relationship..... that's a lie, I cheated." I laughed out loud for that one. "But it's over. I was happy that I got out of that. I was happy as hell. So happy in fact that **I took a walk**. Yeah, you have to be real happy to just go outside and start walking! But I wasn't happy enough to feed pigeons. That is too happy for someone my age can get too. That's contented old people happy. Do you know how old and happy you have to be to get to that level of happiness? Remember that one saying? 'Love you're enemy'. Contented old people can do that shit everyday. They're getting shitted on by a pigeon then feeding the pigeon to shit on them later." After a round of jokes Papyrus got us some grub.

 

  "Pie-ghetti?" I questioned. "IT IS PIE STUFFED WITH SPAGHETTI" Papyrus exclaims. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEH!  CLEVER, ISN'T IT??" Papyrus adds.

 

  "It is surprisingly good." Sans comments as he ate his sliced pie-ghetti. 

 

"So, child. Have you found a name for yourself?" Toriel asked. "Ah, yes. Sa-" I was going to say that Sans helped me but then I saw him with a finger pushing his lips, gesturing me to keep quiet. "Frisk, my name is Frisk." I say instead. "Frisk, what a nice name." Toriel comment. "IT IS A GREAT NAME NAME!" Papyrus adds.

 

**NEXT CHAPTER: _FALLEN ANGEL; DRAG THEM TO HELL_**


	4. Fallen Angle; Drag The To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without A Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added this ranking system. There are two types of it depending on the abilities of the monster.  
> The Saint type will be for monsters with helpful capabilities while the Sinner type will be for monsters who's abilities excel in combat.  
> Saint:  
> Lowest To highest Rank  
> -Spirit  
> -Blessed  
> -Angel  
> -God
> 
> Sinner:  
> -Ghoul  
> -Reaper  
> -Demon  
> -Devil
> 
>  
> 
> Have any of you guys watched Attack On Titan? Well, if you haven't, when Titans die, they turn into steam. Monsters kinda do that too in this. Well, their blood do, the other body parts just turn to dust. Monsters also have different colored blood and the steam will also be of that color.

My name is Sans, Sans Seraph. I was washing the dishes as Frisk chatted with Tori and Paps. Even with the cheery atmosphere, my clairvoyance was telling me something bad. I pause for a second to let the picture sink in. After seeing what happens, I open the window. I can't see what happens exactly but I can see at least enough to prevent it.

  **BANG!!**

The plate in hand shatters due to a crystal shard that was blasted through the window. Heh, hit men are back. These men don't know when to stop. Verdict may be my inside man but he has his limits to persuading them to stop attacking me. It is getting annoying but I have to stop them. I pick up the shard that broke the plate. It was green and cold, it radiated a uneasy feeling. I used my detective ability to see where it came from. The bullet was from Silver Peak mountain.

 

  "SANS, WHAT WAS THAT!" Papyrus screamed. I thought of another excuse to escape just like always. "I uuhh.. broke the plate. I'll just clean it up and buy a new plate." I lie like always. 

 

  I use my telekinesis to put the plates in the trash and headed for my room. I change into more of a casual attire: a crimson red fur-lined jacket and black white-striped jogging pants. I put on my hood as I exit the room. "Paps, I'm headin' out to get a new plate."

 

 I walk down the stairs and head for the door. Frisk was giving me a warm smile as I passed. I couldn't help but return one. Before I open the door, I look back, seeing Frisk, Tori and Paps having a good time.

 

  I open the door, I prepared a shortcut from the door to Silver Peak mountain. I closed the door and **woosh**!

 

* * *

 

 

The hit men group leader was scolding the sniper that missed. "Idiot! That was our only chance! Everyone, head back to base before he gets here." He yells at the top of his lungs. Their informant and guide, a high ranking gangster in the organization, was the first to run off, actually, he ran off a long time ago.

 

  "Well, too late for that." I tease as I relax on a rock. Their numbers have grown, before there was twenty of them sent before, now, there are about fifty of these guys. All of them simultaneously readied their magic. 

 

  "Oh God no..." The leader says. I sense strong magic from him. Eh, a Demon class monster, first time they sent one since I slaughtered the last one about five attacks ago. I don't know why they want me other than to dissect me since I'm the result of the **_Angel Project_**.

 

  I summon my two reinforced bone katanas and start the party.

  

* * *

 

 

  "So, Papyrus, what was Sans before he was a comedian?" Frisk asks

 

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SANS WAS A PART OF THE **ELITE FORCES**. HE WAS ACTUALLY THE ONE THAT THOUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT." Papyrus replies.

 

"Oh, really?" Frisk was set back.

 

"YEAH, IT IS QUITE SURPRISING KNOWING SANS WAS A MEMBER OF THE SOLDIERS THAT FOUGHT AGAINST REVOLUTIONARIES AND TERRORIST UNTIL YOU HEAR HIS SPECIAL ABILITIES." Papyrus answers.

 

"Special abilities?" Tori asks.

 

"SANS HAS MANY PASSIVE ABILITIES BUT ONLY FIVE ARE ACTUALLY HIS. ONE OF THEM IS CALLED **SOUL STEAL**. IT WILL MAKE HIM ATTAIN THE ABILITIES OF ANYONE HE KILLS. HE MAY BE MISTER NICE GUY NOW BUT BEFORE HE WAS QUITE THE **DEVIL**. HE WAS CLASSIFIED A DEVIL CLASS MONSTER BEFORE BUT WHEN I TURNED TWELVE, HE QUIT. I NEVER KNEW WHY, NEVER ASKED WHY, I DIDN'T ARGUE WITH HIM TO STAY SINCE... IT WASN'T THE MORALLY RIGHT JOB IF YOU DISREGARD FIGHTING THE EVILDOERS. HE ASKED THE CLASS MANAGERS TO TURN HIM INTO A SIMPLE GHOUL CLASS MONSTER."

 

* * *

 

 

  Verdict, the informant and my spy, was waiting for me in our usual meeting place. He used to be a part of the group that attacks me. It was fifty years ago. The assault was taken to a near by village. Chaos was spreading, I saw him escape the attack to save a little girl that was caught up in the rain of bullets and magic. I helped him. He explained to me that he needed money to help his daughter who was suffering from a brain tumor. I decided to make a deal. He can keep the hit men of my trail but keep it secretive so he can keep getting payed. And if he starts getting suspicion, lead them to me and I'll deal with the rest. He had brown hair that was a part of the line of spikes going down his back and tanned skin which had hairs that resemble the spikes but are useless.

 

  He turns when he hears me approach. He took a moment to gaze at the evaporating black, blue, red, and multicolored blood and the thick layer of dust and ashes on my shoulders and jacket. He cringes at the gruesome bloodbath I took as always. But even with the reaper standing in front of him he smiles when he sees my signature smirk.

 

  "Want a smoke?" He asks me and I nod. He gives me a cigarette and I light it up with my fire magic that I stole. "So, what's up?" I question. "Not much, Leono is fuming again since a experiment escaped." Verdict replies before taking a puff. "Eh, experiment?" I ask. "Yeah, they were experimenting with boss monster souls. It worked but whatever they were working on escaped." He answers and rests his head on his hand. "What does it look like? I'm sure they gave the description to everyone if they wanted to find it."  I ask another question. "It's a girl. Around five feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, with horns pointing backwards."  Verdict replies. "Thanks. Wish you luck then." I say and shortcut to a place that sells plates.

 

* * *

  

  I step on my cigarette as I proceed to find a good place to get a shortcut back home. The plate I bought was quite extravagant and expensive but I paid no mind since I was in a hurry to get back home and asks Frisk a few questions. The sun was high in the sky with no cloud in sight, which was quite unusual in Snowdin. The streets were a bit less populated since some monsters who weren't used to the heat were practically melting.

 

  "Sans." I hear a voice in the alley way. I looked over my shoulder and I saw a man in a cloak. "Kirk needs to settle things." I sighed and turned. "What is it now, Bludy?" I said in a exhausted tone. "Come. He wants to deal with you himself."

 

  "Fine." I followed him into the alley way. He climbed up a ladder but I wasted no time and took a shortcut to the roof. Afterwards, he jumped to the next building and vaulted over a over multiple obstacles with me tailing not far behind. He jumped the roof and latched on to a bar and swung into a dark building. I put down the plate on a table on the roof. I asked the lady who was doing her laundry on the roof to keep an eye on the plate for me before diving into the shady estate myself.

 

  "So, comedian, you're here." Kirk says. The large ogre monster who was the owner of the famous casino in Snowdin, The Smoking Chimney,sat on a large chair though for others it was more of a couch. He wore a nice suit with a blue necktie that matched his blue skin. "Yello, Kirky." I greet. He grunts and takes out a large sack and dropped it on the floor. Inside the bag was about 900k gold or more. The coins flooded out of the opening. "Sans, you have been a very valued customer of ours but you... aren't good for business." He states and takes out a large record out of his bag. "This whole thing is a record of all the unfortunate incidents that we had involving you at The Smoking Chimney. Thirty fights due to your opponents losing, using your magic in gambling fifty times, and five acts of robbery. Don't think that we haven't noticed your behavior. For the brother of the sheriff, you are quite the trouble maker. When we reported this, all of the casinos in the entire country filed ban but they knew that it would be much harder than that to keep out out with your abilities. So, we offer you this sack of ten percent of gold of all of the casinos in the U.S. to never enter a single casino in your life."

 

  "Isn't that a bit extreme?" I reply. "Hey, you want to be arrested, be my guess." A man says from my side. "I'm officer Bulkerd Marallyogre and it has been commanded that if you do not agree to this you will be put under police custody." The green goblin monster states. "Who invited this whacko?" I say. " What did you say, maggot!?" Officer **Bull Turd** shouts. 

 

  "Fine, I'll take the gold"

 

After the encounter, I take the gold and my plate and zip back to the house.


	5. Fallen Angel; Without An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made, not born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> This is a multi ship fanfiction/AU. It includes the following:  
> Frisk/Asriel  
> Sans/Frisk  
> Asriel/Chara  
> Frisk/Blackletter  
> Papyrus/Georgia
> 
> I know, I know. Why does Frisk have so many ships?  
> One Words for all y'all.  
> SCANDAL

  I took a shortcut back home. I wasn't even at the doorstep yet when Paps opened the door. "SANS, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG??" He asks with a worried face. I've lied to him thousands of times and I'll lie to him a thousand times more if it means preventing him getting involved with my problems. "I just took my time finding a good plate. It is quite fancy." I lie. Nonchalantly, I approach the door and reply to all of Papyrus's worried questions.

 

  I swerve around the  furniture and arrived at the living room. Tori and Frisk were playing poker and it seems Tori was winning but I needed to take Frisk to my bedroom...... for a talk.. If didn't put that there, you guys would get that lenny face. Who said I can't break the fourth wall during these things. "Eya Frisky, come with me to my room, will ya'." I say and grabs Frisk's wrist and pulled her up. She was light, very light. It was only up until now that I noticed her majestic fragrance. And as my hand touches her I could feel her magic. It was so calming and nice. All of this... seemed familiar...

 

  "Sans, how long are you going to hold me like this? I thought we were going to go to you're room." Frisk snaps me out of my trance and I quickly lead her to my bedroom. I had crimson blushes exploding on my cheeks. I've never felt like that before. My soul resonated with her magic. 

 

  Toriel simply calls for Paps and waves to us. I sweat as we get closer to my room. This was tricky, I could blow my cover if she isn't the boss monster I'm looking for. All I know is that she is five feet tall and has horns. The color of her skin, hair, and eyes don't matter to me. _How can a blind man like me see those anyways..._

 

 We enter my room, I can see why she is fascinated with it. I mean, it is quite taboo to see so many things that signal so many hobbies for a single man."So Sans, why did you bring me here." She asks and looks around me room. She seems to be mostly interested with my giant telescope and the large map of stars hanging over my bed. "I brought you here to ask a few questions." I reply and rummage through my desk. "Like what?" Frisk scans around the room again even more. Her eyes fix on my collection of family photos. Most of them are pictures of me and Papyrus but her attention is drawn to a certain photo of two other anonymous figure and I.

 

  "Frisk, where did you wake up when you had amnesia?" I ask suddenly. She turns her head away. "If it's okay, I'd like to keep that a secret." Frisk simply replied. "No, it's not okay. I think I can help you." She jumps at those words. Her eyes widened and I heard her gasp. "Really?" She says in a weak voice. "Yes. Well erm.. probably.. depends." I kinda confirm. "Alright, I woke up yesterday in a lab. I heard that whatever experiments that they did on me worked and they were planning to extract my soul so I escaped. The next day, I woke up in bed with Toriel taking me in with her." She explains. "Did you see a tattoo on one of them that looks like a lion with horns?" I ask. "Yes."

 

" ** _The Angel Project._** "

 

  "The what project?" She questions. She never had amnesia. "You never had amnesia. You were just literally just born yesterday. No, not born, made." I state and watch her stand there, motionless. "How do you know this?" She asks and regains her mentality. "My father ran, supervised, funded, worked on, and launched the original project. Whoever revived you killed him."  

 

  "Wait, wait. Slow down, you're telling me that I'm an artificial being that was just made yesterday and your father was the one that created whatever the hell they used to make me and they killed him?! And also, why did you use the word revive?" She quickly exclaims and ask. 

 

  "The Angel Project was originally a way to bring dead monsters back to life. When the original succeeded, he took it a step further and made the ability to literally create life. To create someone entirely new. Maybe you've been revived  or you were just made. What matters is that you watch your back at all times. They are going to come for you and you better be prepared and I assure you that you are. The Angel Project gives you outstanding power, even if you are a new creation you should be at most as strong as Paps." I didn't notice that I was getting awfully close. I also did't notice that my hand was holding her hand.  It didn't take long for her to see what I did. She blushes a cute little pink. I let go of her and apologize. She says it's fine but I could still see a blush on her face.

 

  "Sans, can we just change the subject for now? I get the point, I'll defend myself but I really don't know how to hold myself up in a fight." She says. "I understand. It is quite a shock to hear that you aren't what you think you are. So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask her and she immediately turns to the rack of photos. "Who are these two? You look so young in this one." She grabs the photo with two other people aside from Paps. "That's my dad and big bro, Wing Dings and Blackletter." I reply. Dad had our family trait, silver hair black eyes with white dots, and a small crack under his left eye. Blackletter was a special, he had a red left eye with a black pupil. His teeth were also quite sharp. 

 

"You have an older brother?" Frisk questions. "I thought you were the eldest. Where is he?" 

 

"No. Blackletter had a short temper. When dad died, it got even shorter." I answer. "We were a inseparable pair before. But not even I could put up with him for that long with that temper. Dad always said that were more like twins than siblings of different ages. Paps never got to meet both of them. He was brought into this world too late"

 

Frisk frowned at my family status. "How about your mother? I don't see her in this." She asks. Her curiosity is really something to behold. "Well, we never had a mother, The Angel Project wasn't just made for you, sweetheart" 

 

  "Oh, you're like me. Well, that should have been obvious seeing how much you care of me. I mean, we are the only ones, right?" Frisk says and stares into the picture. "No." I say and Frisk instantly jumps towards my face. " ** _Who and where?_** " She forcefully tugs on my jacket and closes the already tiny space between us. "All of my brothers are made from this project. Both Paps and Blackletter are like us and that's all I know." I say. She calms down and lets me go. "Sorry. Does Papyrus know?" She apologizes. "No, I don't think he'll ever need to know his whole life if we keep living like this. Please don't tell him." I say. 

 

  "Sorry that I couldn't help you that much." I say and change my usually smug smile into a bashful one. "It's alright. Thank you. I don't think I could've gotten any better help from any one else." Frisk reassures me and gives me a thankful smile. "No, if you've met Blackletter instead, you'd have a better chance of figuring out who you are." I refuse her. "And how so?" She asks and gives a confused expression. "You see, there is a good chance that a person forgets who they were before they've been revived but it is still possible for them to remember. Blackletter remembers and he always talks about a nice girl that both of us used to know when we were kids before a lab accident happened and killed us both. Her name was also Frisk."

 

  To my surprise, she giggled. "Well, that's funny. If it was me, I could imagine you're brother, you, and I frolicking in a field. For all we know, we might have made a promise to marry each other when we grow up." She joked and laughed. I also laughed with her but I didn't have the heart to say that Blackletter told me that we actually did.

 

  "So, what are you planning to do with your time here." I ask and summon a bottle of wine and two glasses from my pocket dimension. I pour both of us a glass. "Thanks. Well, I would probably try to adjust to a normal life like you if it isn't all that bad. other than that, I would make some friends, enjoy myself, and maybe even find my prince charming." She answers and takes a sip. "Sorry, sweetheart. The men here aside from me are either married or computer nerds. The only other single men that aren't playing some MMO in their mother's basement are involved in crime." I say and take a sip. "Hmph! You're just saying that so I would date you!" She exclaims. "Believe me, kid. if I wanted to charm you, you'd already be on my bed." I tease and laugh at her response as she repeatedly punches me in the face.

 

**NEXT CHAPTER: _GOD; BLACK BRUISES AND RED BLOOD_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sans has another brother.
> 
> If you didn't already know. Blackletter is a downloadable font.
> 
> I plan to make three more installments of this AU if ti goes well.  
> There is going to be a sequel that is going to be based a lot on Sans's perspective. (If not a lot, then entirely.)  
> It is going to be more focused on romance and drama.  
> The there is a prequel which is going to be also on Sans's perspective.


	6. God; Black Bruises and Red Blood part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megalomaniac.

  Toriel and Papyrus have been playing poker, monoply, and other games along with the occasional servings of pie and spaghetti for about five hours straight. Toriel was starting to worry about Frisk. She hasn't exited Sans's room ever since she got in. Papyrus was happy, he finally found an opponent who would take him seriously. He always won when he plays against Sans since he never really tries to win.

  "Papyrus, I worry for Frisk and Sans. They haven't come out of the room yet for the last five hours." Toriel states and furrows her brows. Papyrus just noticed but he started worrying instantly. "SANS IS KNOWN TO BE WOMANIZER. A LARGE PERCENTAGE OF SINGLE WOMEN HAVE LOST THEIR VIRGINITY TO SANS. I FEAR THAT FRISK MAY HAVE LOSTS HERS IF SHE HADN'T ALREADY LOST IT BEFORE SHE HAD AMNESIA.." Papyrus worries and stands up. "LET US GO CHECK ON THEM." Papyrus says before climbing up the stairs. Toriel tails not far behind.

  They stand in front of Sans's door. It has been awhile since Papyrus entered Sans's room. If he remembered correctly, Sans had a lava lamp collection and a custom starmap. Sans has a talent for stars. He has discovered fifteen more formations. Papyrus's and Sans favorite are both the Angel's Wings since it appears both on their birthday.

  They slowly open the door and found something they didn't expect. Though Papyrus did thought of something like it but it isn't exact. They slept together. No, not sex. They literally slept together. Bottles of wine, beer, and other beverages like them were scattered on the floor which indicated the reason why they got drowsy.

  Sans and Frisk were both cuddling on the bed. Frisk was on top of Sans and had her head lying on his chest. Frisk was too drunk to notice that he didn't have a heartbeat. Sans, even as he slept, had a smile on his face and a hand on Frisk's waist.

  " _Adorable_ " both Papyrus and Toriel whispered as they crept towards the bed. Toriel shook Frisk up since she didn't want Frisk to be in the way of Papyrus's techniques on waking Sans up. "Wha.... What time is it...?" Frisk asked in confusion. She hadn't noticed that she was sleeping on Sans. "Child, I would let you rest in other circumstances but I think we should be going back leaving Sans alone in his bed.

  Frisk thought hard on that last sentence. She just wanted to rest with her body pillow. She looks down and sees what Toriel means. She blushes the whole spectrum before getting off of her sleeping pri- friend. Papyrus summoned a bone to wake Sans up with. He spat his hands and rubbed them as if he was going to do something very physical.

**WHAM!**

  He smacks Sans across the face. Amazingly, Sans was still asleep and smiling. Frisk took the time to check his stats.

 **SANS SERAPH**  
**HP 19.999999999999999999999999999999~/20**  
**ATK ???**  
**DEF ???**  
**AIN'T THIS FUNNY??**

  Only 20 hp? Most monsters had over a thousand but Sans didn't even scale the hundreds. To a normal monster, that attack should have done at least a seven hundred damage since it was a clear strike to the head. But Sans was hardly phased with only a decimal number that indicates the Papyrus did at least some damage though it really didn't mean anything at all due to the puny damage output and the fact that Sans healed from it quickly. She didn't speculate on his attack power but she did assume that his defense must be sky high.

  "That didn't hurt him?" She asks. Papyrus simply smiles. "OF COURSE NOT!! THERE IS A REASON WHY I DON'T GET PHYSICAL WITH HIM DURING OUR ARGUMENTS. THE ONLY WAY TO HURT SANS IS TO BE STRONG OR MANY. I MAY BE A DEMON CLASS MONSTER BUT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH OR HATED ENOUGH BY SANS TO ACTIVATE HIS EYE." Papyrus explains. Frisk raises an eyebrow. "His eye?" She questions. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIS EYES BEFORE. HIS NORMAL ONES AND HIS MAGIC EYE. HE HAS THIS EYE THAT CAN EXPONENTIALLY BOOST HIS POWERS BUT IT DRAINS HIS MAGIC SUPPLY AND HP." Papyrus explains as Sans snores. 

 

  Another thing that bothered Frisk was the fact that Sans was still smiling as he slept. She isn't not sure if it means he is happy or he is just hiding that he is depressed even when he is sleeping.  But even if he couldn't get hurt, Frisk couldn't bare seeing Papyrus repeatedly bash Sans with a bone. She really got to know him. She knows how he likes his women to what kind of games does he like. 

 

  Toriel and Frisk exit the room. Frisk was in awe at the piles of board games and plates Toriel and Papyrus left. They even kept score on a black board on the wall. (It was a tie.) She continues down the stairs, only stopping in surprise when she heard Papyrus war cry and Sans's body drop to the floor..... and snoring..

 

  Frisk looks up to the second floor when she heard the door creak open. Papyrus was stomping out angrily while Sans lazily stumbled out after resting his body for a second on the door frame. He was more drunk than sleepy. He literally tripped over the railing and dropped to the first floor. He landed on the coffee table which was incredibly sturdy. So sturdy, in fact, that it didn't even shake when he landed.

 

  Frisk hurried to his side to check on him. "Sans! Are you alright?!" She asked in worry. He wasn't moving, his smile was still plastered on his face but he had no heartbeat. Frisk was about to cry until the smile stretched. "Even when you're worrying, you ask questions." The prankster says.

 

  Frisk slaps Sans across the face and observes the damage indicator say how much damage she made. 

 

_0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001_

 

 

" _Well, shit._ " Frisk thought. She wondered how could you kill this guy. She sees another reason why he was a former member of the Elite Forces. it either gives more evidence that Sans has God-like defense or Frisk is just weak as fuck. Sans simply sits up and says "What if I told I was a masochist?". This caught Frisk off guard but she replied with "Well, I would still slap you since it is my way of releasing anger." while blushing. If he was, then was he taking pleasure when she hit him back in the room while they were talking. She blushes even more when she thought that she was just fulfilling his urges. "Geez, I'm kidding. Though I like your playful punches and your tsundere slap, I didn't take it that way." Sans reassures her.

 

  "EXCUSE ME BUT I GREATLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU TWO SHOULD JUST KISS AND BE DONE WITH IT."

 

* * *

 

 

  Frisk and Toriel leave the Seraph Household. Frisk was still as red as a tomato when Papyrus stated that she and Sans should just kiss, be together, get married, have kids, send them to school, and love each other forever until death parts them even though Papyrus only said that they should kiss, everything else was just made up Frisk's mind. 

 

  Frisk looks back at the house. She sees Sans standing by the door way. He waves when he sees her look back. Frisk couldn't help but smile and wave back. Sans enters the room and Frisk feels a wave of energy. After two seconds, Frisk feels another. A letter slowly descends from nowhere. 

 

_Hey, If you're free tomorrow, you should come to Grillbz. We are having the 25th anniversary of it opening. I'll be there performing. We are making some new installments (Through magic of course.) and new orders. It'll be great. Inside of the  letter is a VIP class invitation. I can't give one to Toriel since I could only invite two people to the VIP sections and one of them is Paps. A lot of the towns folk are coming. We are installing a room dimension over their so we can fit everything and expand the restaurant. So, please, come. It starts at 9:30 A.M._

_-Love_

_Sans_

 

**The Day Ends**

 

 

  Frisk woke up the next morning in her room, her eyes are instantly drawn to the invitation given to her by Sans. She sits up and looks around her room. It was a nice room. The walls were a reddish brown and the floors were a beige wood. A box full of toys lies next to a cabinet that was filled with clothes since Toriel stopped to buy her some when they were heading back home. She stared at the toys. Toriel was much older than she looked, even with her boss monster immortality, her body was much older than thirty years. The only way for a boss monster to age beyond thirty years was to have children but Toriel has none. Frisk figured that they somehow died in a fatal accident or they had Medeititis which is the condition where in the magical bond between one of the parents and the child fails to be established or withered away. This usually ends in the other parent giving more magical energy to the infant until they're the age of eighteen where the young adult can generate they're own unique type of magic. The parent that gave too much energy weaker than it should be or worst case scenario, they die early.

 

  Frisk inspected the toys. Each toy had names written on them, it was either Asriel or Chara. They are probably Toriel's kids. She contemplates what happened to them for a while before moving on. She rummages into the box even more and manages to find a book labeled for Chara. She was astonished to see the contents. It was a diary. 

 

_Oct 5, 20160_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum got me this new diary. Yeah, I... really don't know what to put in here.. haha... Well, all I can say is that I'm grateful to mum that she got me this new diary. I hope Asriel doesn't see this cause I am going to put all my feelings and stuff in this about him and how he is my crush and how much I absolutely love him. JK. I'm just some nerdy girl that was luckily adopted into the Dreemurrs. Well, if you already don't know, I'm Chara Dreemurr, the princess of Ebbot. My 18th birthday is tomorrow. Well, I don't actually know when I was born, it is just the day I was found on. Dad invited all of the royals and the towns folk. He is even getting the Elite Forces to guard us. They said that it would be an honor to guard the celebration. They also said it would be a waste of good cake if they don't come. And I literally screamed when I heard they were coming. It means Commander Blackletter and Lieutenant Sans Seraph are coming. Black is soooooo hot! Lieutenant Sans isn't that bad either but if he didn't hide his face so much, the ladies would be all over him. In the magazines, he was said to be a very flirty person. It also said that he was very reclusive. I don't know how those two traits blend well together but they do. The Seraph brother are truly a bombastic duo though. Who would've known two orphan kids that were adopted by a Dr. Gaster would get this high in the food chain. After his divorce with Dr. Arial due to his son dying, most would've thought that he'd devote himself completely to his work but that wasn't the case. Anyways, Sir Black and Sir Sans are valuable assets to making my birthday party the best time of my life!!_

  "Woah, this was the jackpot! Toriel must've bought this thing on a online website or something." Frisk said and smiled. But what was even more surprising was the fact that Sans was a lieutenant before. She knows that he was a part of the Elite Forces but she didn't expect him to be so high in the rankings. The only person that has a higher ranking officer was his own brother. She doesn't have enough time to scour through this book and switches her attention to dressing herself

 

  Frisk opens the cabinet for something to wear other than banana pajamas. She changes into a thick maroon fur-lined jacket with the number six on it and put the letter and diary in her pockets. She guess that it is about that band that she saw on a poster, Maroon 6.  She leave her room. She thought that Toriel wouldn't really need or mind that she borrowed this.


	7. ArchAngel; Black Bruises And Red Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murderer

  I greet Toriel in a friendly matter. She smiles gently and continues her reading. Toriel was never much of a talker, she was more of a listener and spectator, humble role for a humble woman. "Breakfast is on the table." Toriel informs me. "Thanks!" I reply.

  I enter the kitchen and incomes a absolutely irresistible scent on bacon and eggs. I sit at the table and eat the simple breakfast. Funny, it seems like all that junk with escaping the lab never happened. Like all that was just some dream and I could go one with a normal life. I watched the news as I eat.

_The heavy pressure on Dreemurr Castle by terrorist is ongoing. Another sniper has tried to eliminate King Asgore. Luckily, Captain Undyne pushed him out of the way in time and deflected the bullet with her shield magic back to the shooter._

  The reporter's voice fades away from my attention span while thinking. King Asgore reminds me of Toriel. He is a boss monster like us. He was much **much** bigger though. He had horns that corkscrewed to the side with the tip pointing up and a upper body as big as a tank. He was taller than Papyrus who stood at 9'11. Excluding his intimidating features, he had this gentle giant look. The blonde hair that was connected to his thick beard and mustache by his side burns covered most of his face. Most of what I could see was his baby blue eyes that were filled with hope.

   Captain Undyne was different though, she had scarlet hair that contradicted her turquoise skin, sharp eyes that stared deep into his opponents souls and fangs that stuck out of her mouth ready to rip them to shreds. She was as tall as Sans was, so both of them are 7'9. She wore a dark green trench coat that hung to her on her shoulders without her arms going through the sleeves and military pants with combat boots in addition to the AK-47 on her back, 9mm handgun on her belt, a saber on her hip, and her always ready magic in her sexy and strong body. The most prominent thing that makes her so badass is her eye-patch since she lost her eye. No one knows why or when she lost her eye. The Captain of the Royal Officers, Undyne The Undying, is truly one of the most badass people on the planet. I'm a great fan of her even though I just heard of her yesterday when Sans and I were talking.

  I finish my food and turn off the television. I walk over to Toriel and sit on the floor next to the fire. "Umm... Ms. Dreemurr, thank you for breakfast." I give my thanks to the chef. She smiles gently, the fire storm in her eyes continue to blaze a warm flame but brighter. "You're very welcome, child. If you'd like, I could teach you." Toriel offers a grand idea. I laugh a little. "Thanks but maybe another time. I would like to go to the village to-" Toriel cuts me off. "Did Sans ask you out on a date?"

_What?_

  I guess he asked me out to something but he didn't mean it that way, did he? I haven't noticed that I was blushing, Toriel giggled at my face. "N-No he didn't. He just invite-" Toriel cuts me off again. "Invited you to dinner?" She says instead. "St-Stop it!" I demand but Toriel merely giggles at me. "Okay, my child. What is it that you want in the village?" She finally stops and asks. "Forgive me for shouting. Sans invited me to come to Grillby's 25th anniversary. He apologizes that he couldn't get you a VIP invitation since he can only bring two people and he already gave one of them to Papyrus." I explain. "Alright then, I am too tired to go anyways. Papyrus took all of the energy out of me. I couldn't even sleep the exhaustion off." Toriel joked and permitted my request.  


* * *

 

 

  I walk towards Snowdin. It was 8:20. It is quite early but I wanted to meet up with Sans before he has to perform. I promised Toriel that I would be back by 5'o clock. If I was planning to stay the night at Sans and Papyrus's house, I should give her a call on the phone she gave.

  I check my stats since I was bored and wanted to read something.

**FRISK**  
**HP 5000/5000**  
**ATK 120**  
**DEF 99**  
**-_-**

  I had absolutely no idea what the "-_-" means under my stats. It is actually my fist time checking my own stats and I have to say, I'm pretty strong. Sans was right, I guess. I'm not sure if this rivals Papyrus's stats but they could take down that bandit yesterday. Though, I have no experience in fighting at all. Sans also said that I should have at least three abilities. He mentioned that Papyrus has three. He has his fifth tier healing magic, a very high leveled healing magic that only expert doctors can use and his ignored ability to create shortcuts too. It runs in their metaphorical blood. Unlike most monsters, they didn't have blood running through their veins as Sans said before.

  I hear the engines of a car running behind me. One of the performers that are going to be at Grillby's were cruising down the path in a vibrant colored van. They stopped right next to me. The van reeked of alcohol and weed. The window slowly slides open and reveals a white bunny wearing a rainbow pancho and gatsby. Beside him was a white dog monster wearing a black tank-top, a pair of shades, and a golden spiked collar around his neck. "Hey, baby, where ya' headed?" The bunny asks with a flirtatious tone. I didn't want to put up with his attempts but Snowdin was quite far. "I'm headed to Snowdin. You're the Winter Wonders. Bekel, right?" I reply confidently. "Yeah, a fan of ours?" Bekel the bunny asks. "Nope, I just heard of you guys yesterday from a friend of mine that said you guys use to perform at Grillby's." I deliver the truth that smacks his ego across the face. "Well, I... uuhh.... wanna ride to town, sweetcheeks?" Bekel offers, still trying score me. "Sure." I say.

  I climb into the back and sat next to a frost troll named Mikold. "So, you gonna go to the anniversary?" Maco the rather small polar bear beast questions in a deep and weird voice. "Yes. I was invited by a friend of mine." I pull out my invitation and wave it in the air. I see their eyes widen in surprise due to mine being a VIP invitation. "How'dya get a VIP invitation?" Mikold asks. These guys are worst than I am at communicating. "My friend, Sans Seraph, gave it to me." I answer and stash it back into my pockets. "You're boyfriend is Sans Seraph!" Bekel shouts from the front. "Ye- I mean no. We are just friends." I correct him. I don't really know how I feel about Sans other than being friends. "No, he is coming for you. I have never heard of a young hot woman he meets that isn't bound to get on his bed." Mikold states and laughs. "Well, I guess I'm special." 

" _Well, you're something else, that's for sure_."

  I thank the Winter Wonders for the ride. I didn't stick around them to see what creepy weird moves they'd make on on me. Instead, I instantly head for Grillby's. Using magic to boost my speed, I get there in no time. The trip here went smoothly other than accidentaly causing numerous incidents by running in to a handful of citizens and probably causing some poor soul to hit the breaks on his car and bang his head on the wheel.

  I feel a weird tingle on my back before receiving a arm slung around my neck. It was a skeletal arm. "You're early, the event doesn't start in an hour." Sans says while pulling me close to his body. He isn't actually meaning this in any romantic way, it's just a friendly gesture that I'm totally fine with even though I was blushing. I was as pink as a baboon's butt but I dismiss it completely. "I wanted to talk to you before the show started." I reply as I turn away a little to hide my pink cheeks. "Sure, you wanna get something to eat?" Sans suggest and takes his arm off of me. It gives me the opportunity to see what he is wearing.

  We wore a classy gray crimson fabric jacket with a darker red shirt on the inside. He wore a flat cap, a hat that is popular in England. The only things that wasn't red was his black pants, shades that covered his eyes, and his golden watch. He looked great in red, it is also my favorite color.

"Okay, I already ate but I guess I could get something else to give nutrients to my organs." I reply. I was worried by the face Sans was making. "Actually, you may not have organs. My brothers and I have no blood or organs, our body is completely made of magic and extremely reinforced bone and a replica of baby smooth skin that ran out at our arm as I said before. All food is decomposed into energy. Study on us also shows that when we consume a blissful food for us, we regain our magical supply completely." Sans explains as he leads me north. He was warm for a skeleton. Even with the thick snow under my feet and the appearance of ice stalagmites hanging from every roof that has an edge that goes beyond the establishment, it felt like summer when I am near him. I snap back into reality. "You guys are made from the DNA of your father, I am not your sister, am I?" I witfully state. Sans chuckles and pulls me to his front.

  _"Wha!!"_

We were sliding one ice. "Sans, I don't know how to skate!" I shout and pull him in so I can hang on to his body. "Heh, don't worry, I gotcha'." He twirls multiple times and lifts me off my feet and carries me in a bridal position. I was too preoccupied with being scared to blush. I glance at his face and he was grinning. He was enjoying this. When we finally stop on sweet snowy concrete, I slap him across the face again. This time, harder. So hard, in fact, that the number added a 2 on the right side of the 1. Sans merely chuckles continues to bring me to this other restaurant.

  We arrive in some japanese store.(or is it Chinese?) It wasn't very big, it was just one room with a counter to divide the customers from the employees. We sat at the chairs to the left. Sans insisted that he'd pay for the meals. He was loaded anyways. I didn't really know any of the meals other than ramen when Papyrus mentioned it while playing. "Sans, what should I order? I have no idea what any of these things are." I ask for assistance. "Mkay, I'll get you that. We'll have Tempura and Okonomiyaki with lettuce and onions with two miso soups." Sans says. When our orders come up, Sans gave me some kind of steak. "It's Okonomiyaki, It's some kind of pancake made in Japan. I'm having Tempura, lightly cooked fish meat. That is miso soup, It's supposed to be Japan's version of coffee." Sans explains. "Wow, you're a walking encyclopedia, Mr. NoItAll." I tease him and he chuckles once more. "I'm more than just a entertainer

  We walk back to Grillby's with hamburgers in our hands. We were talking mainly about Sans since I don't have much of a past other than being created in a lab. "If you ever get into a relationship, don't get fooled by your man." Sans states before swallowing his bite of burg. It was cute that he had a little ketchup on his cheek. "Why so? Aren't relationships supposed to be built on trust?" I question his statement. He laughs and sighs. "We act like we are going to miss you women when we part ways for a while. 'Baby, please, it's been a while since we had time to our selves' and when you're gone, the house gets real filthy. I'm talking about stains everywhere." Sans says and laughs once more and I laugh along with him.  

 "By the way, when did you start being Sir Playboy?" I ask him. I watch him recollect his memories. "I started being romantic when I turned twenty-one. I was mostly just joking around until it became a habit for me. Eventually, this heart-breaker was made." He explains his situation with women. "To me, it doesn't really matter how many hearts you've broken but how hard you broke them." I say to cheer him in a way. He smiles at me but the smile seems different than the others. "Never have there been one woman I broke the heart of that said that they thought we had a real connection. Not a single one. I always thought that it was because we were never that close. Some cried and weep for a few seconds, others slapped me but none have mourned over something they thought was real. It felt like I was just some trophy that they were losing." He agrees with me. He stopped in his tracks. "I have been in over a hundred relationships in the past two hundred twenty-four years of my existence and not one woman satisfied me in a romantic relationship as much as you have in a platonic one. You truly are an angel." He compliments me. Another blush explodes on my face.

  The snow drowns out the figures of people around us. It was just us now and the mere silhouettes of our surroundings. I feel the fire in my eyes burn the brightest they ever had and an energy that surrounded us two. It was Sans's magic tingling up an down my body but not the same as before. When we first met, his magic was disturbing and caused discomfort for me but now, it felt serene and peaceful. I put my hands on his shoulder as he places his on my waist. We slowly pull each other in as if the red strings binding our souls together were getting tighter. All there was left was a mere centimeter between our lips...

"SANS!! WE NEED YOU!!" Papyrus shouts from a distance, catching us both off guard. "SANS, THE SHOW IS HAVING A HEAD COUNT!!" 

  We didn't even say a single word. We just stared at each other. Instead, I wipe the ketchup off of his face. "Yeah, you better get going. It was a nice chat." I say and watch his smile falter a little. It is the first time I have ever seen him stop. "Well, see you at the show." He sends me a farewell." And starts to walk away. "See you later bone-head!" I sent one back. I hear him snicker at my pun. "Oh, so because I'm a comedian I like puns. Is that what you meant?" He asks and smiles. I nod in reply. "Well, I do. I'm a bone-nified pun lover." He states. It was so corny that it made me laugh. "That was horrible!" I say. "Hey, ever heard of constructive criticism." He answers back. "Bye sweetheart, hope you don't get bonely without me." He says for a goodbye. He leaves me giggling. 

 

  After he left, I felt a familiar energy. It was like Sans's but... different. It crawled all over my body and sent continuous chills down my spine. My gut was twisting into knots and my legs shivered. I felt tired and felt as if I was about to collapse. I track the distraught energy to a man leaning on a lamp post. He was around the same height as Sans, maybe taller by two inches give or take. He reminded me of Sans. His devilish smile was more famous than I expected. His white hair which was dyed black at the front covered his eyes until a light wind passed by, revealing a empty eye socket and a red eye surrounded by a dark flame. His flaming eye widens and engulfs his face and soon his body in flames. Then he was gone....

 

  I shrug this off as a hallucination from Sans's energy. I still don't know what he can do with his powers other than zip around the place. Papyrus and I are the only ones who can sense it, anyways. Maybe Papyrus has a immunity from it since he is Sans's brother. 

 

* * *

 

 

  A few hours have passed since my little lunch date with Sans. I entered Grillby's a while ago if we could still call it Grillby's. It looks completely different. The cool blue walls were now a bright yellow decorated with illustrations of a golden fire and storms to symbolize Grillby himself. The dimly light establishment was now a brightly lit establishment with candles at every corner. A grand chandelier lit up by candles hung from the ceiling. The bar seems ten times as large as before. The amount of people also increased. The crowds consisted of tourist and past customers along with most of the villagers. 

 

  Grillby was chatting with the passing customers as he drank on derdre-dereada-dada- whatever the hell they call that drink made especially for fire elementals. I congratulated him on the twenty-five years of blood/lava and sweat. He.... smiled... I guess..

 

  I proceed to the VIP section where all the performers and lucky fans stay. Though the food in the normal section is good and has a 50% discount, the food for VIPs is completely free and is slightly better. The first people I see are the Winter Wonders. Bekel greets me flirtatiously but I blandly do the same in return. I don't even pay much attention to Bekel's whimper.  But what did catch my eye was the skeleton indulging in vices. Sans beckons me with a cigarette in his mouth and a large bottle of vodka in his hand as he sits on a large couch.

 

  "Heya, sweetheart. Wanna cig?" He asks me and I nod. He hands me a cigarette and lights it up with fire magic. "You can use fire magic?" I ask him. He hums a yes . "I can use many kinds of fire magic. They do say women go for **hot** men." Sans jokes. He chuckles puffs out cloud. "Still sticking with the puns? A lot of people are **marrow** -minded about puns." I humored him. He chuckles once more and takes a drink. "I'll be on stage soon. The VIPs get to watch in the front row. Papyrus was always a fan of my songs but I don't think he'll stay on the puns for long." Said Sans humorously. I half-laugh in response. "I better get goin' then. Sorry to cut this short, _mon_ _chou_." He says. "See you on stage, skeletor."


	8. ArchAngel; Black Bruises and Red Blood Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceiver

 

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen she..._

_.... had some trouble with herself..._

_He was always there to help her. She..._

_.... always belonged to someone else..._

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door!_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more!_

 

_I don't mind spendin' everyday..._

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain...._

_Find the girl with a broken smile..._

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved!_

_She will be lo-o-oved.."_

  Sans sang this song with a higher pitch of voice than usual but it still sounded natural. I watched and smiled at his performance. Who knew that he could play over fifty eight instruments? I certainly didn't. He was well versed in the art of guitar obviously as he played on stage. He managed to find a way to get both the strumming and the lead.

  Papyrus and I sat at the front tables as well as all the other VIPs. The brightly light restaurant returned to its old style, a dark yet gorgeous atmosphere that made it possible to divert all focus on the stage and the musician performing. All candles other than the ones on the table were blown out with a snap of Grillby's fingers. The lights other than the spotlight on Sans glowed dimly.

  "FRISK, I NEED TO DEAL WITH CONSTIPATION. KINDLY AWAIT THE RETURN OF THE GREAT AND CONSTIPATED PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says as he leaves his chair and makes his way to the restroom. I smirk at his goofiness. He shits in public restrooms for crying out loud!

  I return my gaze to our star. Sans is a talented, charismatic, and funny person. Papyrus claims that his only flaws are his reclusive nature, laziness, and his inability to take things seriously. He usually jokes in fights he gets in. Papyrus told her the story of when Sans got into a fight in a casino. When Papyrus came to pick him up cause he was late, he found Sans dodging the attacks of five exhausted monsters. He said that they have been going like this for two hours straight. His defensive power, in both agility and toughness, is remarkable but his offense is completely unknown to me. He has to have at least above average attack power since he was a lieutenant.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door._

_I want to make you feel beautiful!_

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_Doesn't matter anymore!_

 

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise that moves us along! Yeah..._

_My heart is full and my door is always open,_

_You come anytime you want!"_

  Sans sings to second verse with a bit more intonation. I feel like he is referring to someone. I toss the thought to the side and I try to enjoy the rest of the song. Sadly, that couldn't be done since a distraught pain develops in my abdomen and my head started to pound. This familiar energy strengthened by the second. I could hardly hear Sans's voice. I started to sweat bullets.

   The pain kept growing until it reached a certain point... and stopped. I couldn't breath. I needn't breath. The world was still around me, the only thing moving was the candle flickering on the table. The air grew colder and colder, even the candle was blown out. I jumped when I heard the seat move.

  It was the man from before. He looked somewhat familiar, the name is right on the tip of my tongue. His devilish smile seemed even more sinister. He wore a dark coat with a symbol at the back of some kind of lion with horns. He brought out a comb out of his pocket and fixed his hair. He looked at me. Like before, his left eye-socket was empty while the other had a bloody red eye.  Though it didn't have its black aura, it was still kind of terrifying.

  "Heya, Frisky. Do'ya remember me?" He says. Remember him? I've never met this man before! The only person I could compare him to was.... "Heya.... Blackletter.." I recollect my memories. This man was certainly Blackletter. His appearance matched the boy in the picture excluding his black dyed hair. And his energy, he and Sans's greatest similarity. He rose his eyebrow and smirked. "Wh- Oh, Sansy mustav told'ya about me. But c'mon, say my real name, sweetheart." Said Blackletter as he drew closer to me. I recall Sans saying that Blackletter knew someone by the name of Frisk before. I wouldn't be all that surprised if it was actually me. But what he asked me didn't do anything with my name. All of the sudden Blackletter was just a pseudonym. 

  "Sorry, I can't remember that well." I reply instead. He smirks and chuckles. Tilting his head, he examines my face. Not long after, his eyes start to wander from my face to my breast and to my legs. "Alright, I'll giv'ya a hint." His smile seemed to send chills down my spine as he said those words. His hand scratched the back of his head but it soon rested itself... on my cheek.. His eyes radiated a feeling of lust and desire. His other hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in. I felt my heart skip a beat. A pink blush took over my face. At first, I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips but.... then I felt this weird vibration. Instead, he gently pecked my cheeks with a light kiss. 

His image blurred and disintegrated into darkness. My sight was pitch black, then it was white, then both. The white streaked the black canvas like a light in the dark. Soon, a figure started to take form. It was also black but then it turned crimson. It held something in its hands, like a stick, no, a hammer. After a while, it became a man holding a guitar. Then the dark murkiness started creating shapes within itself. It was like a painting, it was a man on stage with a guitar while singing. Shortly after, the painting started turning three dimensional. It started moving and sound was being slowly introduced again to my ears.

_"I don't mind spendin' everyday..._

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain...._

_Find the girl with a broken smile..._

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved!_

_She will be lo-o-oved.."_

It was Sans. I look around, trying to find Blackletter but he was nowhere to be found. I feel my hand touch something on the table. A note?

 

_Heya Frisky! Come to the outskirts of town by the lake. I've got a surprise._

_-Blackletter_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Fallen Angel; Black Bruises And Red Blood Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper

I finished up the song and smirked wider as the audience clapped. My eyes scan through the familiar faces composed of friends, former employers, and past partners along with some new meat. As I start to look at the VIP section for their reaction, I see Frisk gesturing me to come to her. Her face seems to have a worrying look on it.

  My smile wavers but never ceases grinning. I walk down the stairs, giving a five to the next performer, and head towards Frisk. She squirms in her seat and I can feel something bad happened. "What happened, sweetheart? What's with the long face?" I ask as she plays with a blackened tissue that looks like it has writting on it. "Sans, your brother...." She says but pauses to think. "Yeah, what about Paps?" I say and she replies by shaking her head. "No, not Papyrus.... it is Blackletter.. He is here.." Frisk says in a quiet voice.

I understand Frisk's reluctant way of saying that since she knows that Blackletter and I didn't separate on good terms and is trying to put it on me as gently as possible so I don't have an emotional moment. Sadly, I am. Mixed feelings, actually. Sadness, rage, happiness, relief, betrayal. I may try to punch him. And eye for an eye, after all.

  "Where is he?" I ask in a much more serious tone. I could see some kind of terror in Frisk's eyes. This isn't the appropriate look for seeing me not grinning but I guess it is fitting for the enraged scowl on my face.

  "He is.... at the lake." She says reluctantly. I try to leave but Frisk grabs my wrist. "Why are you so serious? What are you going to do to him?" She franticly ask. Sighing, I look back. Her expression seems to have shifted and is now one of worry and  fear. Though I may have lied many times before, somehow, I can't bring myself to lie now. "Nothing good." I say.

"Stay here and out of my business."

   I walk down the path with an anxious feeling stirring in my mind. Blackletter, that bargain is just to unbelievable to be made. They are just going to kill you at the end.... Why can't he see that? I can't believe I looked up to his daring feats when I was younger. Well, I was quite the pussy when I was a few years old.

  Strolling down the path towards the lake, I sense a awfully familiar energy. He comes out of nowhere and chuckles. His manic voice echoes into my skull till this day, and now I'm getting a continuation. "Ciao, lil' brotha! Did'ya miss me?" Said Black as he lazily tries to keep his balance. I guess we do have similarities still even after our squabbles and arguements. "Not one bit, asshat. Now, tell me. What have you been up to with that no good fucking gang you got yourself into? Robbin' banks? Murder? Gangbangin' under-aged teens?" I list out crimes and he seems to be reactive to that last one. "Oh, for God's sake, Black! You fuckin' pedophile!" I add. His tops seems to be boiling. "Fuck no! I've just been gangbangin' legally aged women!" He states. Though he may have proven me wrong, still, he's been gangbanging people. "Have you even been doing something for the actual purpose that you joined them for?!" I yell at him. 

  He chuckles. "I've been workin' alright. But now, heh, this is where it gets serious." His eye flares a black flame. Damn, he is seriously going to get hurt if he keeps using his magic. I can sense that his magic supply is running low. I have been tracking it since Frisk told me he was in the area. He learned how to cloak himself from my magical senses and it costs magic. Strange, it only costs him a little but how come his supply is already low. He may be Blackletter but he isn't reckless enough to face me with low energy, so what is it? Blackletter was always stronger than me, but it seems that he can't win this battle alone. 

  He starts to sweat, the flame from his eye is actually hot and damages him even though it strengthens both his physical and magical capabilities. Sick of wasting time, he summons five skeletal warriors out of the soil, each one with a sword and shield. He gives himself a bone gun and a sword too. These skeletons are weak since the summoner is conserving his magic supply for himself. I attack them with a wave of bones and they die as easily as any monster. Unfortunately, Black wasn't just any monster. He used his teleportation abilities, which I sadly do not have, to emerge above me with a large Gaster Blaster charging up his signature black flame. I dodge the blast but only barely. Though his magic supply is low, he still has enough energy to give me a mark or two with those blast.

    He continues to attack me with a barrage of flames from the large Gaster Blaster, which he was standing on, and a numerous amount of smaller ones. I keep evading until smoke rises from his attacks, blocking his sight. Like how I can't teleport and actually need to finds a certain location to use shortcuts, he can't use his Overlook ability without meditating. I use this moment to charge at him with all my strength. I leap out with a great sword in hand and my figure is but a blur. Black couldn't react in time and tried to shield himself with... himself. I was aiming for his body and to slice him in half but he diverted my blade with his arm. 

**-4**

  His arm was sliced of from his torso. Even so, it still had Black's magic in it and shot me with its gun. The bullet his my leg and tore into my suit but it couldn't break through my skin, at least not with that much magical energy put into it.  Still, it did some damage.

**-0.5**

  I only have 19.5 HP left. If Black was at his fullest, that would have done at most 1.5 damage. From what I remember, Black had 30 HP. Meaning he only has 26 HP left. The point where a monster passes out due to HP loss is when they only have 20% left. They could recover faster then, but they would have to regenerate their magic first before they heal themselves since it requires magic to recover. Black has enough magic to regrow that arm in approximately 9 seconds and still have enough magic to fight and kill about 130 demon class monsters before yawning. Think, Sans, think.

  I try to make half of the plan while falling to the ground. Black readies his blasters to fire. Just before he pulls the trigger, I summon a ring of bones around me. This creates a area to short cut. Along with a circle above 30 meters above Black, it creates a full on shortcut with a short enough interval. I pass through the gate and end up on the other side. Next, I bring forth a swarm of sharp bones that pierces through the smaller blasters and nails the larger blaster to the ground. Black was also grounded with a bone thrust through his left foot along with the one stuck on shoulder and head. 

**-5**

   He grunts in pain and tries to lift the bone stuck in his foot. It gives me enough time to summon bones from the ground which impales him. A bone was stuck in his other shoulder, two others impaled both sides of his chest, two are thrust through his knees, one is where his goodies should be, in his pelvis, and one small but sharp one is stuck in his neck. His head is dangling as he moans and grunts in pain.

**-14**

  I descend to the ground and stand victorious next to my defeated but still conscious older sibling. But something is wrong, that was way to easy. Another thing that threw me off was his smile, it isn't saying "gg", it feels like one saying "I win". I raise my sword to hit him with the hilt to end this battle without death. Only one last point of HP and he'll be asleep. He laughs and it feels like he is playing with me.... just like always. "I gotcha!" He says.

  I was deciphering what that means until he winks and turns off his magic. For a brief moment I saw eighty monsters standing armed and ready to shoot before one of the put me to sleep with magical chloroform designed to put monsters with no organs to sleep.

_Damnit, he got me again._

 

 

_[Here's a fitting feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkNt8_aMcXk) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'dya like the battle scene. Yes, I know that the battle scene is different but that is how it works with the characters. Frisk is an amateur fight and is less descriptive and simplifies her mind when in the heat of action. While Sans has been a fighter for years now meaning he has attained a way of seeing small details in their opponents actions and their own. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last part for this five chapter session and for the first arch. I didn't actually know that the arch would end exactly on the tenth chapter but it is quite nice to have a match up here.
> 
> This is where it gets more informative on Sans's past but instead of Papyrus spitting it all out, it will just come slowly.
> 
> The reason why Sans is pissed at Blackletter will be put into greater detail in the following chapters and may become a story if this fanfiction gets enough attention so I can get motivated to make a prequel along with the sequel.


	10. Fallen Angel; Red Blood and Black Bruises Part 5

I follow my brother to the Lazarus base. He swings over the forest ground and stays up in the trees while I shortcut to his side every few swings. The bastards who killed father are gonna get what's coming to them tonight.

  It may seem irrational that only Blackletter and I alone gone on this mission but I strictly advise all of my team mates to stay out of our shit. They had a few problems themselves with other branches of Lazarus anyways. In other words, even if we wanted company, we wouldn't get it.

  "We're near." Black stops and says. His face was stern but it didn't seem right. It felt wrong. Black had his deal of emotionally troubling missions but this face he made was different. "It is just a lil' over there. Their base is in the middle of a valley so it isn't reachable by snipa' rifle or any otha' gun. It is pretty easy to get in. All we hafta' do is slide down the side. Problem is how we get out." He lays the situation on me.

  "There's a helicopter." I say as I look through my binoculars. "The last few Lazarus gangs had their hands on some bazookas. We bettah take anyone holding one of those babies down along with taking some from their armory. Breakin' their guns and spillin' their ammo will give us sometime if they are alerted of our presence." He counters, his voice was much quieter than usual. "The armory is in the middle of the camp. Even with our powers, we can't sneak into that place without getting seen. I can't shortcut their nor can you teleport there since it gives off too much magical waves, they might have special detectors that pick up on our odd magic auras. But since the helicopter is near the edge of the base, it is going to take a while to carry a bazooka their." I argue and Black is slightly irritated. He closes his eyes and thinks. When he opens his eyes again, he came up with something to put my statement to rest. "Lazarus has a tendency to have suicide bomas, what if that copa' has bombs then?" He says. 

  This was getting tiring. "Black, even if they do shoot us down with bazookas or detonate bombs, we won't even be scratched." I state. "Did'ya forget?" Black sighs a little and looks at me. He stares at me for a second before looking back at the camp. "Guess I did."

  The light of the fires from the base slowly die out and the figures of the forest turns static. All I see black, now. It was just a dream, a flashback to be precise. I can't use me magic to see since they used magic chloroform which blocks my magic for a few minutes after I wake up. I get up from the hammock I was lying on cautiously. I can't reinforce my body at all without magic, though I do have my natural monster strength and defense. I can take a bullet to the head and only have a crack, but a big one and probably be left with about twenty percent of my health left.

  "Blackletter?" I quietly say. I thought I would hear his voice along with his sinister chuckle but instead I was greeted with an embrace. "SANS!!" Paps yells and tightens his grip. I was caught of guard by Papyrus but jumped when I felt something touch my hand. It felt tingly, but the good kind of tingly. "Sans, are you alright?" Frisk questions and gets up from her seat from what I heard. Papyrus lets go. After drawing a circle on my hand with her finger, anticipating an answer, she too embraces me.

  Even with my current mood. I was slightly-..... alright, fine, very aroused when she pushed my face in between her breast. I notice that she had no pulse, maybe she doesn't have organs like us or her heart just doesn't beat. Paps, Black, and my body completely run on magic that we naturally generate from resting and food like most immortal monsters. She started to tear up. I could feel the tears drop on my head. She leans forward, trying to hug me tighter. I feel her put her knee between my legs.

  "Ah, shit!" I yell.

**-2.9**

  She fuckin' lean on my balls. Damn!! Fuck!!

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She says in repetition.  She was frantically patting my body thinking it would make me feel no pain. Without my magic, a simple knee to the balls did over ten percent of damage to my health. I couldn't recover my HP since I have no magic.

  "Sans, what happened? When we found you, you were surrounded by these strange monsters. They were like these grey things with big black eyes. They were unnaturally strong when Papyrus fought them, we barely got away with out lives. We couldn't save Blackletter, he was stuck with bones impaled through him." Said Frisk frantically. Her hands wandered to mine and caressed them. "Blackletter was working with them. They tried to kidnap me. Probably for some experiments and research to create more like me."

  "EXCUSE ME!! BUT CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY IT WAS YOU THEY TRIED TO KIDNAP!?? YOU HAVE BEEN LAYING LOW FROM THE MEDIA ABOUT BEING A LIEUTENANT EVER SINCE YOU QUIT!! IN BETWEEN THAT TIME, THE MEDIA WOULD'VE PROBABLY FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT YOU!! WHY WOULD THEY TARGET A MONSTER THAT HAS NO MORE RELATIONS TO LAW AND ORDER OTHER THAN HIS BROTHER!!?? THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!! HOW COULD I BE A LESS WORTHY CANDIDATE??" Paps dishes out the fastest complaint in the world. I gotta write that one down so he can get an award after all of this is over. "AND, OF COURSE, WHO IN THE RED HELL IS BLACKLETTER AND WHY DON'T I KNOW HIM??" He adds to his pile of questions

I sigh. I am going to need some time to think of how I can say this to Papyrus. "Sorry, I am still kind of bone-tired... can you guys just leave me alone for a while?" I say as I rub my still aching nuts gently. "SANS, DON'T TRY TO-" Papyrus yells but is soon intervened by Frisk. "Papyrus, I think he needs some time. We found him in some deep waters, he may be experiencing something you don't know. So I suggest we leave him to himself for now." She says in my defense. I feel her glare turn to me afterwards with an eerie energy crawling up my spine. "But don't think you won't explain this later. Papyrus and I has the right to know by now. I know Blackletter and you didn't end on good terms but that us all I know and we both deserve more." States Frisk as she walks out of the room. I hear Papyrus sigh and follow her lead afterward.

  A few minutes later, I start to regain some of my magic. I can see a few lines and hear better. Like it was on cue that I hear rustling in the bush. "Satan? That you?" I say in a joking manner. I walk out of the room.....

  A few more minutes later, I notice that we are in a house I've never been in. It is probably Toriel's little cabin. Sadly, the monsters that have ambushed me a while ago have shown up. Now, we are against eighteen monsters that look like Papyrus and I with a few monsters that have a few different features. So on our side is Papyrus, the sheriff of Snowdin, a good ally to have, Frisk, a boss monster created in a lab, Toriel, the former queen, she may not remember me that well but I remember her in more detail than she knows, and I, Sans, a devil class that has lost a large portion of his power, still a useful asset though.

They have us surrounded. They didn't plan this out very well if this was all the recruits they had. Two of them were easy enough to take out on my own. The others may have trouble with this though but I fret not since we are a better number than one and are pretty much in better quality than these thugs.

"Toriel, focus on shielding us with flames. Paps, protect Toriel and Frisk. Frisk, don't get killed." I command. I was a lieutenant after all. I summon a bone dagger and a bone pistol and assume my stance.

Two of them charge at me, they try to scratch my head with their sharp fingers but I duck. I stab one with my blade, killing it instantly.

**-9999**

The other turns around but by then it had a bullet between its eyes. They aren't bad but they aren't good either. My attacks still do instant kills which are represented by "- **9999** ".

**-9999**

Papyrus held his spite in. He absolutely refused killing, a sheriff that reserved killing for the judge, jury, and executioner was a good sheriff. Even so, he couldn't watch as the criminals were executed. He could hardly watch his battle performance knowing his brother was murdering people.

I make quick work of the other sixteen. I brush the dust off my clothes. We can't stay here anymore. "Toriel so you have a car?" I ask and tighten my magic around my glasses. "Yes, I have a jeepney in my garage."

"Okay, we have to go." I say in a nonchalant manner.


End file.
